SPOILERS!
by Dr.UltimateGinger
Summary: This is where I get to spoil all the endings/wacky things that happen in all of my Doctor Who books. It can be found in my Jenny - Doctor's Daughter community because one of the spoilers in here is spoiling one of my books in there. (Golden Prophecy)
1. Spoilers

Hey guys! This is basically a bunch of spoilers to all of my Doctor Who stories. These stories include:

Doctor Who Come True

Sweet Confessions

AND

Golden Prophecy

Now, in case you accidentally opened this up thinking it was a story, I'll summarize each of the stories above in case they sound interesting to you.

DOCTOR WHO COME TRUE

Alexis has always enjoyed watching Doctor Who, but she never thought it could be real. However, in only one day, she figures out that Doctor Who is true, she gets kidnapped by the Doctor and River, she gets stuck in time during the Boston Massacre, she realizes that her 'parents' aren't her biological mother and father, and she finds out who her real parents are.

SWEET CONFESSIONS

A series of diary entries from many Doctor Who characters. Includes (in order): Weeping Angel, Master, Cyberman, Dalek, 11th Doctor, 9th Doctor, Martha, Jackie T., Rose, Donna, Captain Jack, 10th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song. I especially like the Weeping Angel's diary, cracks me up every time.

GOLDEN PROPHECY

Jenny is back (Doctor's Daughter), but she is stranded on a foreign planet that is in it's Dark Age. There is a drought occurring, and a mysterious threat strikes every night. A strange prophecy brings the Doctor and Jenny together, but could it be that the Master had a child as well?

Hope you guys read those stories, or if you have read them, read the spoilers! *evil laugh*

P.S. Golden Prophecy is my #1 FAVORITE!


	2. Doctor Who Come True

Okay, so the main spoiler in this one isn't THAT much of a spoiler in my mind, but it still is a spoiler.

* * *

If you know anything about the Boston Massacre, only five people died. It wasn't a planned attack, but the soldiers got scared. There was literally a mob circling them possibly with torches and pitchforks. The soldiers were already scared, so when they heard someone yell 'FIRE', they shot. It wasn't an order from their boss to fire, and nobody really knows who yelled it.

There might have been an actual fire, or maybe someone just shouted that so that they would be able to use the event as anti-British propaganda.

* * *

Now that you know the real history, here's where the spoiler comes in. The TARDIS blows up when the Doctor, Alexis, K-9, and River Song just happen to be in the same time (and place) zone of the Boston Massacre. They run out of the TARDIS, and the Doctor yells, "FIRE!" That's how the Boston Massacre occurred you know, the Doctor blew up the TARDIS at exactly the wrong time.


	3. Sweet Confessions

Okay, I get it, there's not much to spoil here, it's just a bunch of diary entries and not all of them flow well with the ones before it. Not ALL of them, at least.

* * *

But, in case you haven't read the Master's diary yet, he tries to admit that he's scared of the Doctor, but he can't. So FUNNY! It goes something like this:

"The Doctor . . . the Doctor . . . the Doctor scares . . . the Doctor . . . the Doctor scares - UGH! Whatever! If you tell ANYONE about this, you will PAY!"

That's not exactly word for word, just how I remember it. It's funnier if you read the whole thing anyway. So. . . PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

Also, if you haven't read Amy's, Rory's, or River's . . . they are SO funny. They argue over EVERYTHING!

* * *

You really REALLY need to read this, but I haven't edited it in awhile, so you might have to search it.


	4. Golden Prophecy

YEAH! There is just SO MUCH to spoil here!

Okay, let me do this in an easy to read kind of way because there is SO much!

* * *

1. The Doctor dies - for good.

2. River will come in - eventually.

3. The TARDIS will then belong to not River, but JENNY! (That's why it says stuff like 'show him through time' in the prophecy like a MILLION times . . . well, not a million . . .)

4. Even though Naufal is the bad guy, he actually ends up good and ends up Jenny's companion.

5. My older sister said I was lying, so let me just say it one more time loud and clear . . .

THE DOCTOR DOES NOT COME BACK THIS TIME!

This is not me trying to fool the readers like my sisters think, he will ACTUALLY be gone FOREVER!


	5. Please Note

Hey guys!

Please note that these Doctor Who books I've written are not my only books I have made or will make. I also have one other book (currently).

It is a 'Despicable Me' book called 'Final Adventure'.

Here's the summary:

When all three of his kids and his wife are kidnapped on the same day, (also the same day his house blows up along with most of his minions), Gru is left alone with the last two living minions and Lucy's car. And the two minions are SO annoying! Not even Lucy's agency is willing to take the risks to find Gru's family and take his revenge. What will he do? How will he cope all alone with two really annoying minions, no money, and no house? Let me just make this clear one more time: HE'S HOMELESS AND ALONE AND IN DEEP, DEEP TROUBLE! Got that? ;)


End file.
